Depthless Blue
by Nanashichan
Summary: Sakachan had asked for a song fic about a year ago and this was the outcome. Yaoi. 1x2 and TWT. Oh and major angst. Err...one last note, the song is Shackled from Vertical Horizon. Just wanted ppl to know that. So here we go!


Depthless Blue  
  
  
  
Ok, this is not my usual 1x2 sap instead it's angsty. So just R&R and tell me what you think General warnings apply such as Gundam doesn't belong to me. Also the song I used is called Shackled from Vertical Horizon. So enjoy.  
  
  
  
Depthless Blue  
  
  
  
It's the end of the war, so why am I still with you? During the war, you and I had found comfort with each other but we both knew it was not going to last. So why are you still holding on to something that will only bring us sorrow in the end?  
  
For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold  
  
And it leaves me there without a place to call my own  
  
God knows, that I've tried several times to tell you that I no longer want to be here, where I'm chained down, following you where ever you go. Though every time I gaze into your cobalt depths, I see despair and lost hope. It hurts me to see you like this, even though I do not love you, I am your friend and always will be. Damn, me and my sense of compassion for those around me.  
  
And I know now what shadows can see  
  
There's no point in running unless you run with me  
  
It's halfway through the open door  
  
Before you cut me down. . .again. . .  
  
I have never told you but now I know what I have to do.  
  
So let me introduce you to the end.  
  
I struggle again to tell you today but some how my mouth doesn't want to produce the words. One glance at your eyes and I'm lost again. Why can't I just tell you and leave behind this worthless life behind.  
  
And I feel a cold wind blowing beneath my wings  
  
It always leads me back to suffering  
  
But I will soar until the wind whips me down  
  
Leaves me beaten on unholy ground again  
  
So tired now of paying back dues  
  
I start out strong but then I always lose  
  
It's halfway before you leave me behind  
  
It's such a waste of time  
  
I know that to you I seem to be the only one that can pull you out of the void that you have fallen into but I am just as lost as you are. The only reason you never believed I was hurt had been because of my cheerful mask, but all things fade with time and it's time for my disguise to disappear.  
  
'Cause my shackles you won't be  
  
And my rapture you won't believe  
  
And deep inside you'll bleed for me  
  
In my soul, I know that I will always love you in a special way but this is just a dream and nothing more. We were never meant to spend our lives together, can't you see it in the differences between us? Sure, right now everything is fine but I know as time goes on, this pretense of happiness will fade. Then all we will be left with is regret and fear. Is this fake happiness worth the future sorrow?  
  
So here I slave inside of a broken dream  
  
Forever holding on to splitten seams  
  
So take your piece and leave me alone to die  
  
This world is harsh and I will never be prepared for what it holds but I believe and that will be enough to guide me. You think that I depend on you to live and I did back in the war but now I'm strong and ready for my future. I just need to face my final test and that is to conquer those soulful eyes of yours. Always the depthless blue that keeps me chained.  
  
Don't need you to keep my faith alive  
  
'Cause I know now what trouble can be  
  
And why it follows me so easily  
  
It's halfway through the open door  
  
Before you shut me down. . .again  
  
Tonight. I know it's time to tell you. My belongings are packed and I'm ready to face the world alone.  
  
Let me introduce you to the end!  
  
You watch me from the stairs of our. . . your apartment as I drive down the street. Strangely, there are tears streaming down my face as you disappear from sight and for one moment, I think I can see them in your cobalt depths as well.  
  
Though you know you care. . .  
  
My laughter you won't hear  
  
The faster I disappear  
  
And time will burn your eyes to tears  
  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
